The 13th Target
by Evil Detective
Summary: ShizNat AU. Natsuki is a CIA agent who was forced to attend a game launching to watch someone… Shizuru Viola was forced to watch an exchanges. What if they two met?
1. Ch1: Kuga Natsuki

**The 13th Target**

**A/n:_ cough_... Ehm... Because Kaitou Shizuru's updates was being delayed, so... Ehm. Here it is!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot... Maybe? I don't own the title... XP **

**Thanks to my beta Saoirse Waveglow who was curious when I'll post this... XDD **

**Warning: ShizNat in quite different ways... **

**Chapter 1: Kuga Natsuki**

_Tokyo, 1 July 2007._

Natsuki Kruger impatiently flipped her hair. She was standing in a long waiting line. Natsuki herself couldn't believe what she'd heard yesterday.

_Flasback_

"_A new game launched??"Natsuki asked, with a raised eyebrow, into a 10-years old Kazahana Mashiro. _

"_Hai hai, Natsuki-san," Mashiro answered, in her cute childish manner. She was a child, after all. _

'_Damn it.' Natsuki thought. 'I thought I'd be going on another hard mission like I had in France! She called me back to America only for buying her a videogame??In Japan?? Why doesn't she buy it herself? Or ask Fumi or Nao or Mai instead of me? Damn you Mashiro… Oh, well…' Natsuki looked at Mashiro, and ready to give Mashiro her 'Kruger Death Glare', but Mashiro was smiling innocently, unaffected by it._

_Mashiro, knew instantly what was going through Natsuki's head quickly replied, "Natsuki-san… I'm not asking for the videogame, I'm just asking you to watch someone-" Mashiro's last word made Natsuki's ears perked up. 'This certain SOMEONE must be into something. I'm getting interested in it…'_

"_So?" Natsuki asked, although she kept having a frown on her face. Mashiro gave her another of her serene smile. "So… Natsuki-san… you go buy the game while waiting before he appears," 'Bang. So this certain someone is a 'he'. Wonder what's going on? Illegal game transaction… or…' "Kruger-san." Mashiro patiently waiting before Natsuki went out from her own thought. _

"_Ye- yeah, Kazahana-san?"_

_Mashiro let put a small smile, with an identity card. "It's your new identity… Natsuki Kruger-san… oh, I mean Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki stared at her new identity card in disbelief. _

"_Kuga," She muttered, testing her new name on her tongue._

"_Hmm?" Mashiro looked up, still with her serene smile plastered on her face._

"_Not so bad. I like it. Thank you, Chairman Mashiro-san." Natsuki smirked, as she looked at her new id card._

_End of Flashback_

'_Oh, yeah. So, I end up buying her 'Final Fantasy VII?? Damn that Mashiro… what the hell? Oh, at last I can try a lot of games here…' _Natsuki walked through a lot of games. She decided to play Street Fighter III or so. She won quite easily. A lot of people gathered around the raven haired beauty to admire her gaming skills.

"I'm bored." Natsuki stated. She walked through people, while scratching her back.

"Damn Mashiro." Natsuki hissed. Natsuki looked at a game, one most guys played, and one of the Bandai Corporation, Yuuichi Tate (who was being ordered by his boss to guide Natsuki), explained that the game (The Punching Game) is good for throwing away the stress.

Natsuki walked closer, but before she could reach the boxing glove, a spike-haired guy blocked her way.

"Hey Tate, looked at this!" the spike-haired guy punched the target, and got 280 points.

"Damn." The guy stated. "I could do so much better." He complained, as he rubbed his hair, much for Natsuki's disgust.

Natsuki'a eyebrows started to twitch.

'_Damn. Who the heck this guy is?? Fucktards. 280 points?? I'll show him what a punch is'_ Natsuki thought.

Just as Natsuki almost took the glove, Tate reached it out.

"Alright…" Tate said, accepted the challenge. He quickly punched the target, and earned 350 points.

"Whooo!!" Most guys here shouted. "You see?? That's how a tester works!" Tate announced proudly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, before wore the boxing glove on her right hand.

"Hey look! That woman is trying this awesome game!!" Takeda laughed, much to Natsuki displeasure. Natsuki gave him 'Kruger- uhm. Kuga Death Glare' and it shut him up.

Natsuki get ready, and then punched the target once, and hard.

400 POINTS!!

Natsuki smiled to herself, as she took of the glove from the right hand. Most of the guys was staring to Natsuki in awe, as she walked out from bunches of guys.

"Wa- wait!!" Takeda wailed.

Natsuki turned around. After giving him her 'Kuga Death Glare', she said, "Get lost… you bastard." With this, a lot of people began admiring the cool beauty, who walked off to the locker she'd rented.

Natsuki rolled her eyes when she heard the spiky-haired guy shout, "I think I'm in LOVE!!"

**-------------**

Shizuru Viola looked at the entire hall.

'_Bandai Corporation wasn't that bad,'_ Shizuru thought.

Shizuru was about to talk to her fellow friends, but then… she spotted a certain raven-haired beauty. Shizuru sighed. Never in her life had she seen a really beautiful woman like that…

'_She's so hot.'_ Shizuru thought.

"Cordial," her partner muttered. Shizuru looked around, to find one of her friends from Kansai, Tekira, was watching his Rolex watch curiously.

"I'll go get a drink. What do you want??" The scary Kansai named Tekira, who had a thick moustache and wore a black fedora, looked at her coldly.

"Green Tea, please," Shizuru mused, and she turned her attention back to the ice beauty.

Tekira couldn't care less, so he quickly dashed away as he heard Shizuru's orders.

Shizuru sighed.

'_God, I think I'm in loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee'_ Shizuru thought, as she confidently walked to Natsuki who frowned, with Tate trailing behind her.

**TBC---**

**Author is going to continue this or not is up to you…**

**Ah, back to beta-ing business... And, leave a review if you wish... Hmm?? **


	2. Ch2 Shizuru Viola

**The 13****th**** Target**

**Chapter 2: Shizuru Viola**

**XD Thanks to… SaoirseWaveglow for betaing, and Granite Aizawa for helping me with Japanese… XP **

**A/n: I think my awesome beta-reader is horribly busy right now… Yep, yep **

**Oh, rated is slightly changed to T because of… something… **

**Thanks to… EisWulf, krugern, pri815, ManiazAzn, chum-sa, ALEXISSA2, lindred…… And yep, everyone who had spent their time for reading this little fic. Okay, not little. Alright, read and review! **

**Ps. My MSN is shizuru1412 at hotmail. Uh?**

**Disclaimer: Whop! Evil Detective aka Ed, or Det (Oh, well…) own nothing… Except the concept of forbidden love… Hm?**

Shizuru walked closer to Natsuki. Each step she took closer to her angel, made her smile brighten more. And the frown on her angel's face made her cuter than before.

_'Oh my God… I think my angel is so cuteeeeeee……….'_ She thought, as she sighed aimlessly.

"My angel." Shizuru said, without realizing that Natsuki was standing in front of her.

"Huh?" Natsuki responded, as she looked into pair of clear crimson eyes.

_'Oh my God.'_ Shizuru thought. _'My angel is looking at me!! Oh my lord, Shizuru! Where are your manners!! Greet her! Eh, greet your angel!! Look at those cool extremely breathtaking emerald eyes!!'_ Shizuru did nothing except looking at Natsuki, and tried her best to not stare at her in awe.

"Hmm?" Natsuki said, still looking at the brown-haired woman.

_'Strange girl… Angel? What the fuck?'_

Shizuru gulped, before she decided to greet the lone wolf.

"Konbanwa." She stated, in her smooth Kyoto-ben. "Atashi no Shizuru Viola, douzo Yoroshiku." She greeted formally, followed by a bow.

"Hmm?" Natsuki responded, before she realized that Shizuru was greeting her.

"Natsuki Kuru- Uhm," This time, Natsuki gulped before she said her new name.

"Kuga. Kuga Natsuki. I'm coming from Tokyo." She stated easily, after a gulp.

_'This girl… that crimson eyes… is so uncommon… This reminds me of something… but what??'_ Natsuki thought, without realizing that she's staring at Shizuru sternly.

_'My angel is staring at me… Oh, well… I guess I should tease her a little…'_

"Ara ara, Kuga-han,"

Natsuki, hearing her new last name was being called, quickly muttered,

"Uh… Natsuki, please." She replied unconsciously, as she kept looking at her.

Shizuru had a smirk inside. _ 'Score,'_ Shizuru thought._ 'In a few minutes, my angel allowed me to call her by her first name. Ah, so cute…'_

Shizuru's thought was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Natsuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn nnn!!!" Takeda's voice echoed near her raven haired beauty.

Shizuru tried her best not to puke, although her eyebrows were twitching now.

_'What the hell?? Who the fuck this guy is?? Once I know him, I swear I'll-' _ Shizuru knew that she wasn't allowed (or supposed) to curse another person, but this certain person is an exceptional.

"What the hell!? Who the fuck are you?" Natsuki growled, while clenching her teeth.

Shizuru blinked at what her Natsuki said just a moment ago. Her Natsuki said what exactly she wanted to say!

_'Ara ara… What a coincidence…'_

"My Natsuki-chaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!! You don't have to be so coooooolllddddddddddddd!!" Takeda said, as he grinned like a giddy school boy.

_ 'How dare he call my Natsuki with her first name! She's MINE! MINE! And 'CHAN'? The FUCK? You annoying fucktard, get lost!'_

Takeda, who saw murderous aura near Shizuru, decided to ignore her like she was no one. Or nothing.

Takeda was lucky before, because he had eavesdropped their small conversation, and now he knew the raven-haired beauty's name.

"Get… lost." Natsuki stated coldly.

"But- Natsuki-chaaaaaan!!" Takeda replied mockingly.

Natsuki clenched her fists.

Tate, had a huge sweat on her head. _'This isn't going to be good…'_ He thought. Poor Takeda. He didn't know who Natsuki was.

"Get lost, and don't call me by my first name." She muttered, as she crossed her eyes to give him her new 'Kuga Death Glare'.

Takeda wailed, before protested.

"But-!! Kuuuuuuuuga-san, this little girl got to call you by your first name." He said, which made Shizuru's mood darkened.

_'You bastard! If I were taller than you, I promise I'll… I'll-'_

Shizuru gritted her teeth, as she looked up at the spiky-disgusting guy.

Natsuki quickly landed a punch on his nose, earned a deep blue bruise.

"This girl is different," Natsuki hissed. "Don't you dare to approach me again, or I don't know what my fists will do next time."

Shizuru stared in awe because of her confession.

_'It's only me who is allowed to call her by her first name!! I'm so luckyyyyyyyyyy……….'_ Shizuru thought, as she stared into her angel.

_'My angel……….' _

Suddenly, Natsuki locked her right arm with her left, as she dragged Shizuru away from that bastard Takeda. Shizuru quickly blushed at the contact, but she tried her best to not whimper.

"Na… Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru looked at the floor, wished that Natsuki didn't notice her blushing face.

"Just Natsuki, please. No suffixes." Natsuki said, as she looked into her, with a slight blush.

_'Gah! What I am up to!! Why am I blushing? I'm not a pedophile!' _ Natsuki thought frantically.

Shizuru blushed deeper red after hearing her confession.

_'Why this girl is looking down now? Wait. Why the hell she even here?? Did she lose her parents? What should I do?'_ With this thought, Natsuki went to 'Panic mode' that Shizuru thought was really cute.

_'Ara ara… My angel is so cute when she's panicking… wait. What's she panicking about?? Me??' _Just this time, realization hit Shizuru like ten tons of brick hit her.

_'Omg she's so true… Where's Tekira anyway? Oh, she thinks I am a lost little girl… Fufufufu… I think, being seven years old girl wasn't that bad at all…'_

Shizuru faked a sniff, followed with a sob.

"I lost my parents…" She said, as she put her palms on her face.

"Uh, oh? Little girl??" Natsuki replied, as she kneeled down.

Shizuru looked up with (fake) tears rolled out from her face.

_'Oh, my God… My angel's face is so near… Wait. Why she didn't call me by my name?'_

Natsuki put her right hand on Shizuru's shoulder, as she didn't know what to do with a crying little girl.

_'Uh… What was this girl's name…? Shizu… Something. Shizuka? Alright…' _ Natsuki thought, as she pulled Shizuru into a warm embrace, that caused Shizuru to stop her fake crying because of the shock wave.

Shizuru closed her eyes to fully enjoyed Natsuki's embrace.

Natsuki's face turned red because of several unknown reason.

_'My angel…'_

Natsuki released her grip, before started to apologies to Shizuru.

"I'm sorry, Shizu…" She stopped. Who was this girl's name?

"Shizuru Viola," Shizuru said, as she wiped her fake tears.

"Alright then, Mi'lady Shizuru," Natsuki brought little Shizuru, in bridal style, which caused the little girl's face became red. "Shall we get a drink now?" Natsuki asked huskily, before letting Shizuru down.

Shizuru pouted, before answering, "Alright, Natsuki."

-----

"Tate-kun!" Another employee named Nagi appeared beside him. Oh, well… Tate still busy trailing behind Natsuki, watching the unknown little girl giving Natsuki a cute pout.

_'This little girl…'_

"Humm??" Tate responded, with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, do you know that-"

Suddenly, Tekira, Shizuru's partner, walked toward them, which almost knocked Tate out, and made him and Nagi landed on their butts first.

"Aww!!" Tate responded.

Fortunately, Natsuki, was alerted, so she didn't fell like Tate.

Shizuru glanced Tekira who was returned her glance with a cold one.

_'What's Tekira up to? Shouldn't he buy me Green Tea?'_ Shizuru thought.

"Yuuichi-san, are you okay?" Natsuki asked, as she watched him stood.

Shizuru still locking her glance with Tekira, who was giving his key to the concierge to get a black suitcase.

_'Suitcase… What? I think Tekira didn't bring anything here… Wait. Could that be…? This man…'_ Shizuru looked at both Nagi and Tate curiously. _'So ya. This sort of exchange…'_

"I'm thirsty. What do you want to drink, Shizuru?" She asked, as she looked back at the younger girl who seemed into a deep thought.

Hearing her angel called her name melodically, Shizuru quickly looked up happily.

"Tea!! And I'd prefer Green Tea… Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru had a serene smile on her face.

"Ehehe. Alright then. Anyway Shizuru,"

Shizuru looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry, I will catch you whenever you fall," Natsuki said, with a toothy smile.

"Eh? Whatever my Natsuki mean?" Shizuru asked, in confusion.

_'I'll catch you when you fall?? Could that mean, she-'_

"Hehehe… I mean, you looked like you've been thinking about how you landed on your butt few seconds ago…" Natsuki said sheepishly after rubbing her head.

_'So that's it. Natsuki thought I'm scared of falling to floor… I raised my hopes up too high…'_

"Okay, wait here for me, Shizuru. Like a good little girl." Natsuki said, as she petted the brunette. Shizuru had a small relieved smile, although she wanted to be with her Natsuki.

"Alright, Natsuki." Shizuru finished, tried not to tease her. "Hayakuu!!"

"Yeah, just wait!"

With this, Natsuki left.

Shizuru was having her thoughtful pose back. Her fingers on her chin indicated that she's thinking deeply.

_'Tekira…' _ Shizuru thought. _'Just what are you up to? As long as you won't hurt my Natsuki, that's fine…'_ Shizuru closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh, before decided to follow Natsuki, who was few meters away in front of her. She ignored Tate, who was calling her out.

_'Ame ga futtaharu…' _ Shizuru thought, as she looked outside.

"Omoroi." Shizuru stated to herself.

_'This is getting interesting… The rain, the exchange. I don't know what you are up to, Tekira… You only asked me to go here with you… I'm not going to let anything happen to my Natsuki… I'll always protect you, my Natsuki…'_

**End of chapter two… Okay, this is faster (and longer) than the previous one… Read and Review! XD **

**Hehehe… I know, Shizuru is only (?) 7 years old girl!! ; **

**And… There's a lot of rumors surrounding me here in Just ignore it. They're nothing more than trolls… **

**RA: I'm lazy. Lazy ass… Happy b-day for you who was celebrating it on Saturday… XD… It's a late b-day fic present… XP **

**Crack MSN Deciding Nick Omake: **

**Author: **Hmmmmmmmmm………….. (shrugs)

**Shizuru: **(pops up) Hey author, ca va?

**Author: **(randoms) Ca va bien, merci. (shrugs) What did I say before?

**Shizuru: **…… (sighs) Nothing.

**Nao: **Yo Evil, what are you up to- (stares at the screen) Heh?

**Author: **(stares on the unnamed MSN nick) Any ideas for my nick?

**Nao: **(evil smirk) How 'bout 'Evil is Evil'. (grins)

**Author: **(takes deep berath) Hmmm………… (shrugs)

**Shizuru: **(randoms) Evil is Shizuru!

**Nao, Author: **o.O?

**Shizuru: **Ara ara, doushite? That's a good name, you know…

**Nao**: ..………… (eyeing Shizuru)

**Suddenly, Haruka break in and yelled some words that's you know, typical Haruka's. **

**Haruka: **Bubuzuke Onna!!

**Author: **Bubuzuke? (confuses)

**Yukino: **I think it's because Shizuru is… Ochazuke? Tea demon? Uh?

**Shizuru: **(pouts) Tea is good… Mou, ikezu…

**Nao: **This tea addict… Tea demon! Ahahahaha! (laughs)

**Author: **(randomly stating proudly) Shizuru is Evil XD!

**Shizuru: **………. (summons her naginata)

**Author: **(runs)Crap, let's go, now!

**Nao: **(stops)Nao? Or now?

**Author: **The difference-? Uh, just go!

**Author and Nao quickly go out, followed by Haruka and Yukino, and Shizuru uses Author's MSN… Author's so careless… forgot to log out… **

**Shizuru: **(psychotic stated) Fufufu. Yes I'm evil… (Laughs maniacally)

--------------------------------------

**A/n: Alright, that's stupid... Hmm... (shrugs) **

**Japanese's words (Kansai/Kyoto-ben): **

Omoroi: Interesting

Hayakuu: quickly

So ya: That's it

Ame ga futtaharu: It's raining

Ookini: Thank you

Ara ara: My, my

_Started: 07/03/08_ (My time zone)

_Finished: 08/03/08 _

_F Betaed: 10/03/08 _

_Published: 11/03/08 _


	3. Ch 3: That's the person!

**The 13th Target**

**Chapter 3: That's the person!**

**A/n: -sighs- Yep, yep. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: "Natsuki and Shizuru are MINE!! Not SUNRISE'S" was being copyrighted by ME! ME! You hear it, SUNRISE?? I own Mai-HiME in ff. net! I have the proof!!**

http / www. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 28244/ 1802437/ 4/ # 5053781

**(remove the damn spaces)**

**XDD**

**Okay, that's just for fun, just for laugh. But, I think Takeda's lucky because I still don't get the license… Which mean I don't own it… -sniff-**

**thanks for: kikyo4ever, Urooj, EisWulf, krugern, Silver Ice Bullet, atrox909, chum-sa, lindred, pri815, elfspirit7 for reviewing!**

**And, Saoirse Waveglow for beta-ing this... -growls- Still thanks.**

**chum-sa: Sorry, this chapter is a bit hard, so I'm gonna answer ALL your qustion in next chapter (maybe).**

**Urooj: You know why this story is this damn late... -glares Sao-chan- Anyway, I'm gonna make a sequel of the way you changed your mind... -grins-**

* * *

Kuga Natsuki, formerly known as Natsuki Kruger walked towards a vending machine.

She decided to buy herself coke and tea for Shizuru.

"I hope Shizuru didn't have any problems with canned drinks," she said to herself.

Natsuki took out her purse from her pocket. She took several coins, before she entered it, and hummed slightly because of the joy.

"Hum… hum… hummm…" Natsuki continued humming the song, as she pushed the button under the picture of Coca Cola and NU green tea.

"Ryoukocha… I hope its okay with her…"

Natsuki took the cans, before she accidentally looked at Tekira who was having a phone conversation…

_'That guy….'_ Natsuki thought, as she narrowed her eyes. "Didn't he the one that almost make me fall before?' She questioned herself.

Natsuki was about to walk out, before she accidentally eaves dropped his conversation.

"How is the transaction going, Tekira?" Another voice on line snickered.

"Succeed, Gin… Viola- I mean… Cordial is a great partner, indeed."

"That's good," A man that was being called 'Gin' harshly replied.

_'Gin…'_ Natsuki thought, as she dropped her purse, made all of the coins dropped, and made Tekira hold up the phone, to look at her who looked down to hide her shocked face.

_'Tekira… Gin… Transaction… Damn, I failed… I suppose to watch the person! Not to play game…'_ Natsuki shook her head in disbelief, after she realized that Tekira was glaring her.

_'This guy… I wish he didn't notice…'_

Shizuru Viola snapped out her deep thought before she looked at Takeda, who was rubbing his bruises that was awesomely made by Natsuki.

"Uh… What's wrong with that woman??" Takeda said, before she winced painfully. Oh, well… For a person who got 400 points in the punching game, Natsuki was no doubt good.

_'This bastard… Didn't he know that Natsuki didn't want to go with her?'_ Shizuru thought, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, little girl!" Takeda tried to greet Shizuru coolly.

_'Yikes. Ara… I wonder what the hell this guy wants this time,'_

Shizuru just gave him a dully looks.

_'And, little girl?? Ara ara… Nah, I really hate that nick name…'_

Takeda gulped, before collect all of his courage to talk with the previous goddess's friend, who it seemed had no interest on him; or in other words, she totally ignored him.

_'Geez, why are you hesitating? This little girl is her friend… No. Kuga Natsuki's friend. I really wanna have any information about Natsuki… Natsuki… The goddess…'_

This time, Takeda completely ignored the fact that Shizuru ignored him, and now was in his daydream world…

Shizuru groaned, before she decided to go find Natsuki. Or maybe Tekira.

_'Geez, Tekira. Why he's leaving me all of the sudden? Ara… I thought no one will leave me…'_

Shizuru shrugged. Since it's a launched game, and that means you have to buy your own drinks. She was having her thinking pose back, wondering where Natsuki could be. She followed Natsuki's path she could remember, and because there's a two paths, she asked someone where she could buy drinks. The person told Shizuru to go right, because the vending machine was in a room behind men's toilet. Shizuru walked past it, and there she found… her Natsuki… was kneeling on the floor… with Tekira glaring at her while holding his cell phone.

Tekira quickly turned his glare into Shizuru, as they exchanged glances. He then thought it's a good idea to talk back with his friend…

"Hey, what's wrong, Tekira?" Another voice in line asked.

"Nothing much. Just a little girl," Tekira said, as he sighed in relief.

Shizuru glanced Tekira who was busy talking with another person, then she turned back to see Natsuki was still kneeling on the floor…

_'Tekira and Natsuki…' _

**A/n: Please don't kill me for the lack of events... I feel like want to kill someone... On the next chapter, I promise! And yah, yah. Read and review.  
**

Started: 13/03/08

Finished: 16/03/08

F.Betaed:Yeterday. Blame my beta. She sent it more than 6 days!!


End file.
